


is this dumpster taken? [PODFIC]

by brassmama



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, there's probably a metaphor here but let's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/pseuds/brassmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently out of all the dumpsters in all of New York, Matt and Clint end up in the same one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is this dumpster taken? [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [is this dumpster taken?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733606) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



> Based on this tumblr post: http://aspieat221b.tumblr.com/post/116252928960

Runtime: 5:05 minutes.

The podfic is hosted over at parakaproductions, [_**click here for the MP3**_](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/is%20this%20dumpster%20taken.mp3). Thank you to paraka for hosting.

I made my own cover art.


End file.
